


Richer Fruits

by problematic_pleasures



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Rimming, implied multiple orgasms, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematic_pleasures/pseuds/problematic_pleasures
Summary: Negan's not done yet.





	Richer Fruits

**Author's Note:**

> anon on tumblr prompted "cegan+mercy" so this happened. no angst here, just pure smut!

Carl whines when he feels familiar hands land, hot and heavy, on his waist. Negan chuckles softly but even then Carl doesn’t open his eye. He’s exhausted and sated, bone-deep satisfaction radiating through him and making him loose-limbed. He lets Negan turns him onto his stomach; he whimpers when Negan tugs at his hips and brings his ass, wet and sore and well-used, into the air. He flings a hand back and slaps at Negan’s shoulder weakly.

“No more.” He mumbles into the pillow.

Negan only laughs again. The heat his breathing fans across the small of Carl’s back. “C’mon, kid, don’t you have another round or two in ya?”

Carl squirms and whines again. He wraps his lazy arms around the pillow and turns his head to breathe better. “You’re insane,” he hisses over his shoulder. He flicks his hair back, frowning when it sticks to his forehead with sweat. “Insatiable.” He amends, though a grin curls at his lips. From the corner of his eye he watches Negan duck his head with a smirk, and even though he knows it’s coming he can’t quell the yelp of surprise.

Negan’s tongue teases his sensitive asshole in broad strikes, slow and leisurely in pace. Negan holds Carl’s cheeks apart and squeezes the flesh in his palms rhythmically. He skirts one fingertip along the crease where ass meets thigh and Carl shudders, pushes back into the touch. Negan hums against Carl’s tender skin and sucks at his rim.

“So gross,” Carl keens. Even so, he arches his back and tries to thrust against Negan’s lips. “Just fuckin’ put your tongue in my ass already, stop _teasing_.”

Negan laughs. “Impatient,” he mutters, pulling back barely enough so the words don’t quite thrum through his core. Just a wisp of cool air over his asshole, a sensation that teeters on the edge of _too much_. Negan doesn’t stall any longer though and Carl lets his appreciation be known with a wanton cry as Negan’s tongue _finally_ slips inside him. It’s a faint feeling of wet pressure; Carl is loose and open from Negan’s cock fucking him for the past hour, and his tongue isn’t nearly thick enough to fill him completely.

Carl opens his mouth to complain but a finger slides in alongside Negan’s tongue before he can. The words jumble together and catch in his throat. He thrashes as the finger starts to thrust and Negan’s tongue curls. It’s still not enough and Carl’s hips work to take more.

“Not enough for you?” Negan growls as he starts to thrust with two fingers, hard and fast. “Want my cock again? Can your slutty little hole take it?”

Carl’s body burns suddenly and he falls forward as though the strength has suddenly been sapped from him. He groans and buries his face against the pillow.

“What was that?” Negan talks. “Should I take mercy on your perky ass an’ stop?” His fingers withdraw slowly and he taps the abused skin of the rim as he leaves. Carl feels bereft in the wake of the two thick fingers and bites his tongue hard enough to taste copper in his mouth. “Or should I fuck you again? Fill you up with my dick, huh?”

“You’re disgusting,” Carl insists. “Hurry up.”

Carl doesn’t have to look behind him to know his lover is smirking. “My fuckin’ pleasure, kid.”

Carl swallows a scream as Negan pushes into him for the third time that day. Carl is wet with lube and Negan’s come and saliva and his cock, even dry, slides in easily. Negan thrusts in to the hilt and his balls slap against Carl’s, filling the bedroom with a lewd _smack_. Carl pushes back as Negan pulls away, and knots his hands in the sheets as Negan pushes forward hard enough to rock the bed.

“C’mon,” Negan urges. “Lemme hear ya, tell me how good it feels.”

Carl rolls his eye. “Egotistical jerk-off— _ah_!” He tosses his head back with a shout as Negan grazes his oversensitive prostate. It hurts, a twinge with each thrust, and Carl straddles the line between pleasure and true pain so much he feels dizzy. It’s like his body can’t decide what it really feels like, if it’s good or bad, too much or not quite enough. Negan thrusts again and his hands bruise Carl’s hips, identical rings of purpling fingertips over the jut of the younger man’s bones.

“You close?” Negan mutters as he snakes a hand to Carl’s front where his cock is half hard. “That won’t do,” he scolds teasingly. He leans forward and seals his mouth around the ball of Carl’s shoulder, and bites. He digs his teeth into the already damaged skin and sucks. Carl yelps and winces; his ass is sore and his cock is filling despite his previous three orgasms. It hurts to get hard, it hurts to have Negan suck another brutal hickey onto his shoulder. Everything hurts and it’s _perfect_.

Carl hiccups around a moan and wants to hide his face in the pillow again, stifle the desperate moans pushing at the seems of his lips. Before he can, Negan detaches his other hand from Carl’s hip and tangles it in his hair instead. He grips Carl’s hair like a reign and tugs—and the sparks of pain push Carl over the edge, finally, yet _again_.

His cock twitches even though he’s not entirely hard. It spurts out a feeble string of come and the rest of dry, pitiful, harsh. Carl squirms through his orgasm as his exhausted body clenches around Negan’s cock and milks his release as well. Negan grunts and holds Carl’s hair tighter, yanks him back so that Negan is _that_ much deeper inside him. Carl shivers as Negan’s come fills him again; like Carl, it’s not as much as before, but it’s something. It’s a mark, a brand, a reminder of who Carl belongs to.

They fall forward onto the bed, entirely spent. Carl is nearly on the edge of sleep when Negan starts to move again.

“No more,” he mutters, like before.

Negan only shushes him. “Just gonna pull out, clean us up.”

Carl shakes his head. “C’mere,” he demands. Negan stays closer to him, and Carl wriggles until they’re on their sides spooning. “See? This works.”

“You’re gonna be pissed as fuck tomorrow morning when we wake up stuck together.”

Carl shrugs. “That’s fine. We can just shower together. Conserve water.” Carl feels himself slipping into unconsciousness as Negan kisses sweetly at his cheek. “Sleep.” He still tilts his face toward Negan, toward the affection. Negan laughs quietly and kisses his cheek again, noisily. Carl hums in satisfaction. “You should fuck me against the shower wall tomorrow.”

“Good plan, kid.” Negan pets his hip and nuzzles his hair. “Get some sleep.”

Carl nods lazily. “Yeah, alright.”


End file.
